


You Shut Your Mouth

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt where your OTP is ranting about annoying things they disagree about which leads to kissing and so on . . . This one just leads to kissing, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go back and do the couple of prompts that were still hanging out in my Tumblr inbox as timed challenges. I’m only spending a limited amount of time on them and not doing much editing. (Oh, and I was drunk for this one . . . so, hopefully it’s not terrible. I think I sobered up near the end. Autocorrect spell check was my friend on this one, but there might still be a couple of mistakes.)

Rae wasn’t having it. She wasn’t having it AT. ALL.

Finn was talking some utter bollocks about how Morrissey ‘weren’t that great’.

“Excuse me, but what the actual and literal fuck? Stephen Patrick Morrissey is an actual angel sent to Earth to give us mere mortals something to aspire to.”

“He’s alright, I’ll admit—”

“ALRIGHT??? ALL??? RIIIIGHT???” Rae shouted into Finn’s face, having had possibly one or twelve too many snakebites. “He’s tapped into the universal psyche. He says what we all feel.”

“Well, maybe. I s’pose.”

“YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN’ ‘SUPPOSE’. Do you have any idea how annoying you are when you do that?” Rae knew she was shouting but she clearly did. not. care.

Finn blinked at her raised voice, and answered in an even tone. “I have an idea, yeah.”

“THAT’S ANNOYING AN’ ALL!” She hiccuped.

Finn swallowed a smile by biting his lip.

Then, Rae got in his face, her lips centimeters from his. “I know you’re laughing at me, and I’ll deal with that in a minute, but right now, I have to go to the loo, because I have BROKEN THE SEAL.” She stood up and swayed on the spot for moment. “Don’t go anywhere, y’hear? I’ll be back in a tic and if you’re gone … you’ll regret it.”

Finn held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll be here!”

Rae tottered over to the toilets, but stopped at the door to look over her shoulder at Finn. She made a V with her forefinger and middle finger and did the ‘I’ve got my eye on you’ signal from her eyes to his and back again.

Finn’s eyes grew wide and he didn’t dare move from his seat. When the door to the ladies’ swung shut behind her, Chop leaned over, a lascivious look on his face. “What was all THAT about, mate?” he asked, eyebrows bouncing.

“Wha’? Nothin’!” Finn took a sip of his pint. “We were just debatin’ the finer points of The Smiths back catalogue.”

“The SMITHS? Those whiny bastards?” Chop shook his head. “Y’can KEEP The Smiths.”

Finn shook his head. “Morrissey’s, uh, pretty good, actually. Rae says he’s tapped into the universal psyche.” Another pause for a sip from his glass. “I reckon she’s right.”

“I reckon you want to get in her knickers, so you’ll agree with any daft thing she says.” Chop punctuated his proclamation with a chug of his drink, finishing it with a flourish, pounding the glass on the table top. “Y’wanna another?” he slurred.

“Mmmm, yeah.” Finn nodded. As Chop made a beeline for the barman, Finn shouted, “An’ get another snakebite for Rae!”

Chop nodded without turning around, and Finn found himself taking in his surroundings. It was a Tuesday night down The Swan, not a big night at the pub. There were several empty tables, and not even their table had the full complement of the gang. Archie and Chloe couldn’t make it, and Izzy was already done for, her third alcopop had sent her into the corner of the booth for a nap.

Finn reached for his pint, but of course, Chop had taken his empty glass with him, and he was grasping at the open air.

Just then, Rae returned from the loos, leaning heavily against him as she stumbled onto the bench.

She slurred an apology into his ear, her breath hot, her voice gravelly, and that was all it took, apparently, to get him going. The humid warmth of her ’Sorry” accompanied by her hand on his thigh, resulted in him getting hot and bothered. Stiff and tingly. He shifted in his seat, all he could muster was a curt nod in her direction.

“Now, what rot were you saying about my man Morrissey?” Rae wondered, having lost the thread between here and there.

“Nothin’, really,” Finn mumbled into his collar, wondering where Chop has gotten to with their drinks.

“No, no, no, you’re not wriggling out of it that easy,” Rae pushed his shoulder with her open palm, and he bit his lip, shifting back in his seat, hoping to keep his erection hidden.

He cleared his throat, and fidgeted with his beer mat. Just then, Chop returned. “Ah, thanks, mate!” He grabbed at his pint, sloshing some of it onto the table.

Chop scoffed at Finn’s eagerness. “Steady on, mate! That’s twenty pence you just spilled! Y’could’ve played tune wi’ that!” He set Rae’s snakebite down in front of her. “Watch out for ‘im, Raemundo … he’s a bit clumsy t’night, it seems.”

She smirked. “That’s alright. I’ve always been clumsy. Knocking into everything like a bull in a china shop.” She stopped to take a sip. “I’m a cliche. Big and bumbling. Bumptious, that’s a word, right?” She giggled, leaning into Finn again. He cursed under his breath, wishing they weren’t so drunk.

“You care if I live or die, right, Finn?”

The question came seemingly from nowhere, and he stopped. The whole world stopped for a second, as his breath caught in his throat.  _If she died?_  The thought echoed into every corner of his brain and he shuddered in discomfort at the very idea.

“Yeah, ‘course!” he said, knowing she was waiting for an answer.

“Okay, so I haven’t wasted my time on you, then.” She smiled around the lip of her pint glass and took another healthy swig.

Finn’s head was swimming, and he stood up, taking a 20 pence piece from his pocket and punching  _How Soon Is Now?_  into the jukebox. He sat down heavily next to Rae, who smiled wide at the stuttering strains of the opening, singing along from the first. Her drinking hadn’t dulled her lyrical knowledge. She threw her head back on the “I am human and I need to be loved!” bit, and Finn’s heart swelled, dilated, pulsed off the beat, and he was filled with a need. It wasn’t nameless; it had a first name and a last. Rae. Earl. He needed her. However she wanted to be with him, but at the moment, he was either going to have to excuse himself for a prolonged loo break, or …

_“When you say it’s gonna happen NOW  
Well, what exactly do you mean?”_

Rae sang right in his face, her breath sweet with blackcurrant, and he lurched forward, instinct taking over. Rae had lurched backward, her instinct canceling his out. But there was a look on her face. Like she knew. She finally fucking knew.

Finn stood up. “Gotta get some fresh air,” he scraped his way out of the booth and didn’t dare look back.

Out in the beer garden, the night air was cool on his flushed face. He dragged some air into his lungs before lighting a pre-rolled cigarette and dragging that in after. She was just … so … sexy. And funny. And, just, amazing. He looked at her in utter wonderment, and she brushed him off every time. He wanted to be the one to be something to her … right now. That soon. But he know she’d think he was taking the piss. So he dragged another quantity of smoke into his lungs, and held it there until he got just a little dizzy, the world blurring before his eyes. And when he exhaled, there she was, standing next to him, plucking the ciggie from his fingers, and asking “D’ya mind?” and not waiting for an answer before taking her own deep drag, her lips where his had been thirty seconds ago.

She coughed slightly before letting the smoke out in a stream. “Hot in there,” she sighed.

“Yeah,” Finn breathed, his response immediate. “Got to be a little too much; just needed some air.”

“And some tar?” Rae nodded at the smoke curling from the end of his cigarette, back between his fingers.

He shook his head ruefully. “Yeah, I guess.” He looked up at the sky, impossibly black beyond the lanterns outside the pub.

Rae lolled her head back, too, and sighed. “This summer … I didn’t expect it, y’know?”

Finn glanced over, confused. “Hmmm?”

“Just … this.” She nodded at the door. “Them.” A sigh. “You.”

Finn blinked. “Me?”

Rae rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder with his. “Yyyyyeah, you. Of course, you.” She turned to say something else, lips pursed to say … something. But she didn’t say it, as Finn’s lips pressed against hers, his way of trying to say, “Of course YOU,” back to her. Because, of course. HER.

She reciprocated the kiss for a couple of seconds, before her defenses shot up in the middle and made her mumble “What are you doin’?” against his lips.

He pulled back reluctantly and looked into her fearful amber eyes.

“This.” His reply was simple, and he leaned forward to do it again.

From the din of the pub, the jukebox started playing another Smiths song, one that neither Rae nor Finn had played. But it echoed in their ears as they continued to kiss:

_Shyness is nice, and_   
_Shyness can stop you_   
_From doing all the things in life_   
_You’d like to_

_So, if there’s something you’d like to try_   
_If there’s something you’d like to try_   
_Ask me - I won’t say “no” - how could I?_


End file.
